


A Little Less Lonely Together

by 007black



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Coming Out, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Funny, Implied Fox Mulder/Dana Scully, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/007black/pseuds/007black
Summary: Scully, more than a little tipsy decided to share a joke.





	A Little Less Lonely Together

The Lone Gunmen had once again helped with a case and they were celebrating with drinks in their hideout. Dana had more than enough to drink but still had a bottle in her hand. The conversation had died down and and the group were slowly swaying in their own chairs.  
"I like my men how I like my women." Dana doesn't remember thinking that she should say that, but it was said anyways. The four men slowly turned their heads to look at her some confused, some too drunk to think about what she said or if they understood it. Eventually she turned to look at Mulder the flush on her face not just from her intoxication. He smiled and slowly started to laugh as his brain caught up with him. He noticed his friends weren't laughing and turned to them and said "She's bisexual thats the joke, she likes her men like she likes her women, the same. She doesn't care." He continued laughing probably because he was a little drunk. The Lone Gunmen nodded slowly then continued to drink at chatter amiably.  
As it was nearing a quarter after 1. Mulder and Scully said they should get back. He offered to share a cab as he called for one and she just nodded. Sobering up and now feeling quite tired, she didn't want to talk.  
"That was actually really funny and I think I'll use that next time I have to come out, if you don't minds, of course." He said suddenly bringing her out of her thoughts.  
"Pardon?" She looked at him, eyebrows furrowed.  
"I like my men how I like my women. I'm bisexual too."  
"Oh." She turned back out to stare at the road thinking over this knew revelation. "Thank you for trusting me with information Mulder, feel free to use that line whenever you feel like it."  
"Thank you." Was the sincere reply, and after that there was a comfortable silence until the cab arrived and they rested their heads against the window too tired to just stare at the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Lonely Together by Avicii is where the tittle is from. Found the joke somewhere on tumblr.


End file.
